Nome Tatsuhiro
Profile= The most athletic member of MooNs. He may be hard to approach but behind the calm facade lies a passionate idol that cares about the wellbeing of his friends. Appearance Tatsuhiro is a young, tall man with a muscular build, a result from his frequent visits to the gym. He has short lilac hair, naturally dark skinGandhara BB+ RADIO on 23.09.18 and his eye color is a mix of purple and light blue. Furthermore, he has two moles under his left eye. His clothes often consist of jackets and tight-fitting tops. Many of his costumes also have an open collar. Personality Albeit hard to approach, Tatsuhiro has a gentle and practical personality. He pays close attention to his surroundings and is a big help to the other B-Pro members and Tsubasa【BIRTHDAY SWEETS】Nome Tatsuhiro. Sometimes, he is a bit of an airhead that tends to think outside of the box, in particular when it is about his friends. Even though he does not like all idol activities, Tatsuhiro still does his best and tries to not end up as a burden to everyone. It has been shown on frequent occasions that he is not good with women. He is able to hold a conversation when others are around but he becomes very nervous when alone with them as shown in one of MooNs story chapters when he was stuck with Tsubasa in a room for a short timeChapter 17: Small Happening. |-| History= History His past has yet to be revealed. Though it was mentioned that he has a big brother. Nome sent in his CV by himself. He wanted to jump into a different world and see how far he could go.Chapter 3: Radio Recording |-| Relationships= Relationships Appellation |-| Trivia= Trivia *He dislikes roller coasters. *He owns a driver's license and really loves to drive. *Nome is the type who would eat steak upon waking up.2D☆STAR vol.6 *He has been practicing karate and kendo since his childhood.2D☆STAR vol.2 *Nome's childhood dream was to be the idol of Dekotora Drivers. *Tatsuhiro has a big liking for superheroes and reads their comics.【PHOTO BOOK】Nome Tatsuhiro *He believed in Santa until elementary school; he was really shocked to find out it was his brother all along.【Glass Tree】Masunaga Kazuna *Nome doesn't like woman who are feeble. He likes strong willed women and it would be nice if she has a bright smile.2D☆STAR vol.4 *Nome feels uncomfortable on the streets when it's Christmas or Halloween as there is a different atmosphere.【Adding Emotions】Osari Hikaru *Tatsuhiro likes to do sports, in particular surfing as many of his cards have it as its subject. He also exercises his reflexes as part of his hobby of muscle trainingPASH!2016年9月号. *His representative animal is a bear. His personal monster/mascot is called Nomeme. |-| Gallery= Official Gallery Nome Birthday 2016.jpg|Birthday Photo - 11 January 2016 January Birthday 2016 Group.jpg|January Birthday Group Photo 2016 Nome Birthday 2017.jpg|Birthday Photo - 11 January 2017 Nome Birthday 2018.jpg|Birthday Photo - 11 January 2018 Nome Birthday 2019.jpg|Birthday Photo - 11 January 2019 Nome Birthday 2020.jpg|Birthday Photo - 11 January 2020 B-PROJECT Launch.jpg|B-PROJECT Launch Momo Group Birthday Photo 2015.jpg|Momo Birthday Group Photo 2015 Kazu Group Birthday Photo 2016.jpg|Kazu Birthday Group Photo 2016 Anime Countdown 9.jpg|Anime Countdown Anime Post.jpg|Post-Anime Brilliant Party.jpg|BRILLIANT PARTY Game Gallery CG Gallery Nome Tatsuhiro|CGs Costume Gallery Nome Tatsuhiro|Costumes |-| References Category:Characters